The present invention relates generally to imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to ultrasound imaging systems with therapeutic capabilities.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with various imaging systems that are currently in use, particularly when used for medical applications. For example, a number of imaging techniques, such as x-ray imaging, mammography, and computed tomographic (CT) scans, use ionizing radiation that presents a risk of cell mutation when used medically. Also, CT scans and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques both involve procedures that are relatively expensive, a factor that by itself acts to some degree to limit their use. A significant disadvantage of methods such as mammography is that they rely on two-dimensional images that may disguise three-dimensional structure information that can be critical for diagnosis.
As an alternative to these imaging technologies, the medical community has looked to ultrasound for providing a safe, low-cost, high-resolution imaging tool. Further, some have reported that ultrasound may be used in advantageous ways for therapeutic benefits. These benefits, however, have not been fully realized.
There is, therefore, a need for systems and methods that provide improved diagnosis and therapy using ultrasound.